My Determination
by SkyPyxis
Summary: He was not going to just accept things and let it go just like that. No. He would do something about it. After all, he was family too.


Hi~! Had the urge to write and this came out! :) Had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy readying it!  
Much Love, Pyxis

* * *

He knew that it was a crazy idea, but he had to try it. If Uncle Talbot said it was possible, he was as sure as hell going to cling to that chance as hard as he could. There was no way in hell that he would let the one who had done so much for him just die such a unworthy death. Reborn deserved more than that. He deserved so much more than that. With that, a flaring thought took root in his heart. He would show that to this man.

When he had gone to see the others, he had made sure that there was no fear in his ever open eyes. He made sure that it was clear that he was not going to be swayed by anything they would try to oppose him with. Either they helped him or he would find some other way to get their favor. Within that one night, he had their word and he prepared.

He would conquer this hurdle but instead of turning towards the guidance of his beloved tutor, he would reach out to those around him. To show this famed man just how important he was to his student and the family that he had helped created.

That was why when he finally faced off against Bermuda and once more, he fought with all his might against the terrifying odds. No matter how many times he was sent to flying to the ground. No matter how many times he almost died from the hits he had taken. No matter that Reborn, himself shouted, actually shouted for Tsuna to stop fighting.

Sure he was no hero. Sure he was not the strongest out there. But he had his will. He had to prove his determination, had to show that he was able to protect what was his. That all the experiences that he had had prior to this meant something.

And yet it was still not enough. He was still being beaten, still being overpowered. Anybody who saw knew that the teen was no match for such beings. However, they could also see that despair never once appeared in his eyes. Always getting up again and again, it hurt some of them to watch. Why was he going so far for a fight that was not even his?

To the point that even when the boss of the Vindice, Jagger has him in a chokehold, he still did not falter. He did not waver in his desperate desire. Eyes still burned brightly even though his body was slowing going lax from the lack of air.

It struck something in Jagger. Curiosity. "You are dying, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said the man in a voice that would have sent any normal person screaming away in fear. "Give up and I will spare you and your people your death."

Tsuna glared and managed to choke out something that echoed through the quiet battlefield, "I cannot afford to. I cannot accept defeat. No. I REFUSE TO!"

The strength of his own words brought forth a rekindled flame that he did not know he still possessed in his state. For the split second the hand that held him loosened from surprise of his rebuttal, he forced himself free and blasted himself straight into the Vindice. He did not let the man a chance to regain his step, just kept attack. Attacking and attacking.

All of his anger and frustrations, he let it all out, not even realizing that there were tears running down his face. There was an overwhelming sadness for the Arcobaleno of the past and present. Why couldn't they just understand that he wanted to help? Why were they so adamant about accepting death?

With an unbridled snarl, he let loose his flames, so bright that one would have gone blind from the intensity, and aimed it at Jagger. The man reacted on pure instinct, blocked the light with his arms, and Tsuna not even thinking blasted the man with his flame.

The destruction left behind was horrendously wide and long, as if some giant torch had burned though a section of the land. Tsuna did not care. He just wanted the man down. But his hope was for not. He still stood, that Vindice. Tsuna fell to his knees as exhaustion finally forced him down.

The man walked up to the fallen brunette, until he was mere inches away, only to drop something in front of the young Vongola. It was the watch, completely shattered. What was left was barely hanging onto the strap.

Tsuna stared at the broken watch, not comprehending. Did that mean he had won? "Look at me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna forced himself to look up at the Vindice, warily wondering what to do in this situation. "You may have succeeded this time. But know this, you are still weak. Unfit."

His words rang loud and clear, mocking the brunette. Tsuna clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"However, you will is strong," conceded the Vindice boss, turning away as he slowly began to dissipate "I'll be watching."

At his disappearance, the rest of the Vindice left as well, leaving Tsuna to wonder if perhaps this was just a dream. But looking back down at the watch proved that it was in fact the truth. He let himself topple over onto the ground and half laughed half sobbed. It was over for now.

A small figure appeared in front of him and gave him a small pat on his cheek before the hand glowed. "You've grown, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna gave a small smile as he felt a warm wave pass through him. "Yes. I have."

* * *

Leave a Review or Comment!

And remember to always have fun no matter what you do!


End file.
